Kupiec wenecki/Akt II
Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia - Scena czwarta - Scena piąta - Scena szósta - Scena siódma - Scena ósma - Scena dziewiąta Scena pierwsza Belmont. Sala w pałacu Porcyi. Porcya, NERYSSA i inne. osoby do Porcyi należące. '' ''Odgłos trąb. Książę Marakoński wchodzi z orszakiem swoim. KSIĄŻĘ MARAKOŃSKI :Nie gardź mną, pani, z powodu mej cery, :Tej ciemnej barwy palącego,słońca, :Którego jestem tak blizkim sąsiadem. :Każ tu sprowadzić i obok mnie stawić :Najpiękniejszego mężczyznę z północy, :Gdzie promień Feba zaledwie odwilża :Zębate krańce lodowców, i pozwól, :Abyśmy sobie, dla miłości twojej, :Otarli skórę, na świadectwo, czyja :Krew jest czerwieńsza: jego albo moja. :Wiedz o tem, pani, że przed tem obliczem :Najwaleczniejsi drżeli, i najwyżej :Uszlachetnione dziewice stref naszych :Lubiły na nie patrzeć. Nie mieniałbym :Za nic tej maści, chyba za wzajemność :Twych uczuć, moja urocza królowo. PORCYA :W wyborze moim nie mogę iść, panie, :Za płochą radą niewieścich wyroków, :Choćby los, co ma przyszłość mą rozstrzygnąć, :Nie ogołacał mnie z możności dania :Dobrowolnego komubądź pierwszeństwa. :Gdyby mię wszakże ojciec nie był ścieśnił :I wolą swoją nie był zobowiązał, :Abym oddala moją rękę temu, :Co mię pozyska w sposób wam wiadomy: :Wtedybyś pewnie miał, dostojny książę, :Równe w mych oczach prawo do mych uczuć, :Jak którykolwiek z twych współzawodników, :Których widziałam dotąd. KSIĄŻĘ MARAKOŃSKI :Przyjm i za to :Podziękowanie. Terazże, o pani :Chciej mię do owych skrzynek zaprowadzić, :Abym spróbował szczęścia. Na tę szablę, :Która zgładziła Sofiego, syna :Perskiego szacha, która trzykroć razy :Zbiła sułtana Solimana hufce: :Olśniłbym blaskiem najgwiaździstsze oczy, :Zatarłbym męstwem najdzielniejsze serca, :Wydarłbym młode z gniazda niedźwiedzicy, :Co więcej nawet, poszedłbym lwa drażnić, :Gdy ryczy z głodu: bylebym mógł, pani, :Pozyskać ciebie. Ale cóż mi z męstwa! :Kiedy Herkules gra w kości z Lichasem, :Który z nich lepszy, łatwo kość celniejsza :Może przypadkiem paść ze słabszej dłoni. :Tak zginął Alcyd z ręki młodzieniaszka, :Tak i ja mogę, przy ślepej grze szczęścia, :Stracić to, co się kogoś mniej godnego :Stanie udziałem, i umrzeć z zgryzoty. PORCYA :Musisz, mój książę, przyjąć szale losu, :I albo wcale wyboru zaniechać, :Albo poprzysiądz, nim wybór uczynisz: :Ze jeśli błędnie wybierzesz, nie będziesz :Na przyszłość nigdy o małżeństwie mówił :Z żadną kobietą: bądź przeto ostrożny. KSIĄŻĘ MARAKOŃSKI :Nigdy też mówić nic zechcę. Gdzie skrzynki? :Prowadź mię, pani; niech los mój rozstrzygną. PORCYA :Idźmy wprzód do świątyni: po obiedzie :Będziesz mógł, książę, próbować hazardu. KSIĄŻĘ MARAKOŃSKI :Święć się, fortuno! stoję bowiem między :Szczytem radości a przepaścią nędzy, Wychodzą. Scena druga Wenecya. Ulica. Wchodzi LANCELOT GOBBO. LANCELOT. :Zaprawdę, sumienie pozwala mi uciec od tego żyda, u którego jestem w służbie; zły duch wciąż za mną stoi i kusi mig i szepce: "Gobbo, Lancelocie Gobbo, mój kochany Lancelocie'', albo: "mój kochany Gobbo'', albo: "mój kochany Lancelocie Gobbo, użyj swoich pedałów, weź je za pas i drapnij''. Sumienie moje mówi na to: "strzeż się, mój poczciwy Lancelocie, strzeż się, mój poczciwy Gobbo'', lub wreszcie: "strzeż się, mój poczciwy Lancelocie Gobbo, nie uciekaj: odepchnij ucieczkę nogą precz od siebie''. Ale zły duch niczem nieustraszony, każe mi się wynosić. "Marsz! — mówi zły duch zabieraj manatki! mówi zły duch; — "na miłość zbawienia''! — mówi zły duch — "nabierz męskiej odwagi i ruszaj''. Sumienie moje zakłopotane rzuca się mojemu sercu na szyję i mówi do mnie arcymądrze: "Mój poczciwy przyjacielu, mój poczciwy Lancelocie, ponieważ jesteś synem poczciwego ojca" — czyli raczej synem poczciwej matki; bo mój ojciec lubiłczasem pozwolić sobie, miał przyrodzenie krzynkę ciekawe — otże, sumienie moje mówi: "Lancelocie, nie ustępuj! — Ustąp''! mówi zły duch: "nie ustępuj''!— mówi moje sumienie. Sumienie! mówię: dobrze radzisz. Gdybym się dał powodować sumieniem, musiałbym pozostać w służbie u tego żyda, który, Boże mi przebacz, jest rodzajem szatana, a gdybym uciekł od tego żyda, tobym się dał spowodować złemu duchowi, który (wybaczcie mi państwo) jest samymże szatanem. To pewna, że ten żyd jest szatanem wcielonym i (na sumienie) sumienie moje nie ma chyba serca, kiedy mi może radzić, żebym u tego żyda pozostał. Zły duch daje miżyczliwszą radę. Dam drapaka, zły duchu: nogi moje na twoje rozkazy. Stary Gobbo z rozkazom w ręku. GOBBO :Kawalerze: powiedzcie mi, proszę, którędy tu się idzie do mieszkania pana żyda? LANCELOT ''na stronie''. :O, nieba! wszakci to mój rodzony ojciec. Czy go do reszty katarakta oślepiła, że mnie nie poznaje. Muszę go trochę zażyć z niańki. GOBBO :Mości kawalerze, powiedzcie, proszę, którędy tu się idzie do mieszkania pana żyda? LANCELOT :Udajcie się od rogu na prawo, ale od najpierwszego rogu na lewo, uważacie ? — od najbliższego rogu nie udacie się ani na prawo, ani na lewo, tylko się wykręcicie w bok, prosto do mieszkania pana żyda. GOBBO :Ach mój Bożeczku! po takiej drodze trudno będzie trafić. Nie moglibyścież mi powiedzieć, czy niejaki Lancelot, co jest u niego, jest u niego, czy nie jest? LANCELOT :Chcecie mówić o młodym panu Lancelocie? Na stronie. Uważajcież teraz, jaką puszczę fontannę. —'' Głośno''. Chcecie mówić o młodym panu Lancelocie? GOBBO :Nie o żadnym panu, mój panie, ale o synu pewnego biedaka. Jego ojciec jest sobie poczciwym, bardzo biednym chudziną, ale Bogu dzięki przy dobrem zdrowiu. LANCELOT :Mniejsza z tem, niech jego ojciec będzie, czem chce: mowa tu jest o młodym panu Lancelocie. GOBBO :O słudze waszej Wielmożności i o Lancelocie. LANCELOT :Powiedzcie mi przeto, mój staruszku; proszę was przeto, powiedzcie mi, czy mówicie o młodym panu Lancelocie? GOBBO :O Lancelocie, do usług waszej Wielmożnoźci. LANCELOT :Przeto o panu Laneclocie. Nie mówcie, ojcze, o panu Lancelocie, bo młody ten pan (z woli losów i przeznaczeń i tym podobnych technicznych wyrażeń, za sprawą trzech sióstr i tym podobnych gałęzi naukowych) prawdę mówiąc rozstał się z życiem, czyli po prostu mówiąc, przeszedł na łono wieczności. GOBBO :Niechże Bóg uchowa! ten chłopak był prawdziwem kijem mojej starości, prawdziwą moją podporą. LANCELOT :Czy to ja wyglądam jak pałka, albo kłoda, żebym był kijem albo podporą? Nie poznajesz mnie, ojcze? GOBBO :Biedneż moje lata! Nie poznaję was, panie: ale powiedzcie mi, proszę, czy mój chłopak (Panieświeć nad jego duszą) zostaje przy życiu, czy umarł? LANCELOT :Nie poznajeszże mnie, ojcze? GOBBO :Niestety! mam krótki wzrok: nie poznajęwas, panie. LANCELOT :Dalipan, choćbyście mieli oczy, moglibyście mnie nie poznać. Mądry to ojciec, co zna własne dziecko. No, staruszku, daję wam wiadomość. O waszym synu: pobłogosławcie mię! Przyklęka. Prawda wyjdzie na wierzch. Zabójstwo nie może być długo ukryte, ale prawdziwy syn swojego ojca może być; bądź co bądź, prawda w końcu wyjdzie na wierzch. GOBBO :Proszę was, panie, powstańcie: jestem pewny, że wy nie jesteście moim synem, Lancelotem. LANCELOT :Zaniechajcie już, ojcze, tych fecessyi i dajcie mi błogosławieństwo. Jestem Lancelotem, waszym chłopcem, który był waszym synem, który jest waszem dzieckiem, który będzie — GOBBO :Nie mogę myśleć, że jesteście moim synem. LANCELOT :Nie wiem sam, co mam o tem myśleć; ale jestem Lancelotem, sługą tego żyda; i jestem pewny, że wasza żona, Małgorzata, jest moją matką. GOBBO :Małgorzatać jej na imię, Jeżeli jesteś Lancelotem, to mogę na to przysiądz, żeś ty moja własna krew i ciało. Niech Bóg będzie pochwalony! Jakiegożeś dostał zarostu! Więcej masz włosów w brodzie, niż Jacuś, mój stary koń hołoblowy, w ogonie. LANCELOT :To widać Jaciusiowi ogon w tył rośnie. Pamiętam przecie, że więcej miał włosów w ogonie, niż ja na twarzy, kiedym go widział po raz ostatni. GOBBO :Chryste Panie! jakżeś się odmienił! Jakże się znosisz z swoim panem? Przynoszę mu podarunek. Powiedzie mi, jak się znosicie? LANCELOT :Dobrze, dobrze; ale co do mnie, jakem sobie raz postanowił odbiedz od niego, to też nic prędzej stanę, aż ubiegnę kawał drogi, Mój pan jest prawdziwym żydem. Jemu dawać podarunki! Dajcie mu lepiej stryczek. Wychudłem z głodu u niego; moglibyście mi na żebrach palce policzyć. Cieszę się, ojcze, żeś przyszedł, daj mi lepiej swój podarunek dla pewnego signor Bassania, który sprawia sute nowe liberye. Jeżeli nie pójdę w służbę do niego, to pójdę w świat tak daleko, jak ziemia Boża dosięga. Co za szczęście! Oto on sam nadchodzi. Wstaw się do niego, ojcze, bo prędzej żydem zostanę, niż będę dłużej służył u żyda. BASSANIO wchodzi; za nim LEONARDO z kilku innymi towarzyszami. BASSANIO :Możesz to uczynić, ale przyśpieszaj takżeby wieczerza była gotową najpóźniej o piątej. Oddaj te listy podług adresu; zanieś te liberye do krawca i proś pana Gracyana, żeby zaraz przyszedłdo mego mieszkania. Służący wychodzi. LANCELOT :Zbliż się do niego, ojcze. GOBBO :Daj Boże wszystko dobre Waszej Wielmożności. BASSANIO :Dziękuję: czego chcesz odemnie? GOBBO. :Oto mój syn, panie, biedny chłopiec. LANCELOT. :Nie biedny chłopiec, panie, ale bogatego żyda służący, któryby pragnął — jak to mój ojciec zaprezentuje. GOBBO. :On ma, panie, wiele deklinacyi, że tak powiem, do służby. LANCELOT. :W istocie: krótko mówiąc, służę u żyda i mam pragnienie — jak to mój ojciec zaprezentuje. GOBBO. :Jego pan i on — z przeproszeniem waszej wielmożności — są z sobą tak właśnie jak pies z kotem. LANCELOT. :Słowem, rzecz się ma tak, że ten żyd, u którego służę, przez złe obchodzenie się ze mną, przyprowadził mnie — jak to ojciec mój, który skutkiem wieku jest już stary, niniejszym zaprodukuje. GOBBO. :Mam tu pasztecik z gołębi, którybym rad zaofiarować waszej wielmożności i prosić... LANCELOT. :Mówiąc jak najkróciej, prośba ta jest względem mnie impertynencką, jak się wasza wielmożność o tem dowie od tego poczciwego starca, który chociaż stary, jak powiedziałem, biedny jest, i jest moim ojcem. BASSANIO. :Niech jeden za dwóch mówi. Czego chcecie? LANCELOT. :Wejść w służbę do was, panie. GOBBO. :To jest prawdziwy dekret naszej prośby. BASSANIO. :Znam cię i prośbie twej uczynię zadość. :To, co mi Szajlok dziś mówił, wypada :Na twoją korzyść; jest-li to korzyścią, :U bogatego żyda rzucać służbę, :By zostać sługą biednego szlachcica? LANCELOT. :Stare przysłowie dobrze się stosuje do was, panie, i do Szajloka: "Lepsza cnota w kapocie, niż niecnota w złocie''. BASSANIO. :Masz słuszność. Idźże się pożegnać teraz :Ze swoim panem, a potem do mego :Zgłoś się mieszkania. Do towarzyszących mu. Dajcie mu strojniejsze :Oporządzenie niż innym: słyszycie? LANCELOT :Pójdź, ojcze. A co? Nie mogę dostać służby? Zapominam w gębie języka? Przeglądając się swojej ręce Niechno mi pokażą piękniejszą, rękę na całe Włochy, którąby można choć na biblii położyć. Będęż miał szczęście! ho, ho! Naprzód tylko! Tu za ciasne pole dla człowieka: skąpa miarka kobiet; kilkanaście kobiet, to nic; jedenaście wdów i dziewięć kobiet, to kusy rysurs dla człowieka. A potem, trzy razy ledwie się wykręcić od śmierci przez utonienie i codzień się od niej wykręcać, będąc narażonym na rozbicie sobie głowy o kant łóżka z betami — kaduk mi po takich wykrętach! Dalipan, jeżeli fortuna jest płci żeńskiej, to wkrótce ją nazwę walną dziewuchą. Pójdź, ojcze; w dwa migi pożegnam się z tym żydem. Wychodzi ze starym GOBBO. BASSANIO :Załatw to, mój kochany Leonardo; :A gdy posprawiasz wszystko, com ci zlecił, :Wracaj natychmiast, bo daję dziś wieczór :Dla mych najlepszych przyjaciół. Idź, spiesz się. LEONARDO, :Spuść się pan na mą gorliwość w tej mierze. Wchodzi GRACYANO. '' '''GRACYANO' :Gdzie twój pan? LEONARDO :Oto przechadza się owdzie. Wychodzi. GRACYANO :Signor BASSANIO, mam prośbę do ciebie. BASSANIO :Mów, jaką? jużeś skutek jej otrzymał. GRACYANO :Muszę się z tobą zabrać do Belmontu. BASSANIO :Toć musisz, ale posłuchaj, Gracyano: :Jesteś za szorstki, za niepowściągliwy :W czynach i w mowie; są to strony, które :Pomiędzy nami uchodzą i naszych :Oczu nie rażą, ale w oczach obcych :Dają ci trochę pozór libertyna. :Proszę cię przeto, zadaj sobie pracę :I uskrom kilku chłodnemi kroplami :Obyczajności swą bryczną naturę, :Abym przez twoją rubaszność nie stracił :Sam na opinii tam, gdzie będziem razem, :I w mych nadziejach nie upadł. GRACYANO :Posłuchaj, :Signor Bassanio: jeżeli nie przyjmę :Skromnej maniery, nie będę się z całem :Uszanowaniem tłómaczył i tylko :Kiedy niekiedy przeklinał; jeżeli :Nic będę nosił codziennie w kieszeni :Książki nabożnej i trusiej miał miny; :A przy modlitwie u stołu nie będę :Ramion na piersiach w krzyż zakładał, wzdychał :I mówił: amen; jeżeli nie będę :Strzegł pilnie wszystkich form przyzwoitości, :Jak ktoś, co postać świętoszka przybiera, :Chcąc się swej starej babce przypodobać: :To niech na zawsze mir u ciebie stracę. BASSANIO :Dobrze, zobaczę, jak się znajdziesz. GRACYANO :Tylko :Dzisiejszy wieczór ekscypuję sobie; :To, co dziś zrobię, w rachunek nie wchodzi. BASSANIO. :Bynajmniej; szkodaby było, i owszem, :Radbym, ażebyś się w najparadniejsze :Szaty swojego humoru przystroił, :Bo biesiadnicy nasi będą chcieli :Wesoło czas przepędzić, nie mrukliwie. :Bądź zdrów tymczasem, mam pilny interes. GRACYANO :I ja mam także rendez-vous z Lorcelem :I. resztą naszych, ale przed wieczerzą :Nie omieszkamy stawić się u ciebie. Wychodzą wszyscy. Scena trzecia Tamże. W domu Szajloka. JESSYKA. LANCELOT. JESSYKA :Przykro mi, że się z nami tak rozstajesz" :Dom ten jest piekłem, a ty byłeś niby :Dyabełkiem, co je swoją wesołością :Rozjaśniał Bądźże zdrów! masz tu dukata. :Sluchajno, Lancelocie, wkrótce będziesz :Widział Lorenca, który u twojego :Nowego pana ma być dziś na uczcie: :Podaj mu, proszę, ten list; tylko skrycie. :A teraz bywaj zdrów, aby mój ojciec :Nie dostrzegł czasem" że rozmawiam z tobą. LANCELOT :Adie! Łzy absolwują moją wymowę. :O, najpiękniejsza poganko! O, najmilsza hebrejko! :Jeżeli jaki chrześcijanin nie popełni heretyctwa i nie pojmie cię, to wszystko na świecie zawodzi. Adie! :Te głupie krople rozmiękczają we mnie męskiego ducha. Adie! Wychodzi. JESSYKA :Bądź zdrów, poczciwy Lancelocie. :Jakże jest wielki mój grzech, że się wstydzę :Być córką mego ojca! Chociaż jednak :Jestem dziecięciem jego krwi, nie jestem :Dziecięciem jego serca. O, Lorenco, :Dotrzymaj słowa! a wkrótce ochrzczoną, :Wierną do śmierci będę twoją żoną, Wychodzi. Scena czwarta Tamże. Ulica. Wchodzą GRACYANO, LORENCO, SALARINO i SOLANIO. LORENCO :Tak więc wyśliźnim się podczas wieczerzy. :Co tchu przebierzem się i za godzinę :Powrócim nazad, jakby nic nie było. GRACYANO. :Nie zrobiliśmy k'temu przygotowań. SALARINO. :I pochodniarzyśmy nie zamówili. SOLANIO. :Jeśli się tego zgrabnie nie wykona, :To nic nie warto i lepiej dać pokój. LORENCE. :Teraz punkt czwarta; mamy zatem jeszcze :Do przygotowań parę godzin czasu. Wchodzi LANCELOT z listem w ręku. :Cóż tam, kochany Lancelocie? LANCELOT. :To pismo oświadczy zapewne, jeżeli się waszej Wielmożności podoba je rozkopertować. LORENCO. :Znam dobrze rękę, która to pisała; :Piękna to ręka i białość tej ręki :Bielsza niż papier, na którym pisała. GRACYANO. :Miłośny jakiś raport, ani wątpić. LANCELOT. Ścielę się do stóp waszej Wielmożności. LORENCO :Gdzie idziesz? LANCELOT. :Idę zaprosić mego dawnego pana, żyda, do mego nowego pana, chrześcijanina, na dzisiaj, na kolacyę. LORENCO. :Weź to i powiedz prześlicznej Jessyce, :Że przyjdę; powiedz jej to pokryjomu; :Pamiętaj i bądź zdrów. Wychodzi LANCELOT. :No, cóż, panowie, :Chcecież należeć do tej maskarady? :Jam już zamówił pochodniarza. SALARINO. :Chcemy, :I bardzo chcemy; zaraz pójdę za tem. SOLANIO. :I ja. LORENCO. :Zejdziesz się ze mną i z Gracyanem :W stancyi Gracyana, za godzinę. SALARINO i SOLANIO :Zgoda. Wychodzą obydwaj. GRACYANO. :Nie byłże to list ten od pięknej hebrejki? LORENCO. :Muszę ci wyznać wszystko. Tak jest: właśnie :Pisze mi ona, jak ją z domu ojca :Mam uprowadzić; że się należycie :Zaopatrzyła w złoto i precyoza, :I ma już ubiór pazia w pogotowiu. :Jeśliby ojciec jej poszedł do nieba, :To tylko córce swojejby to winien; :Gdyby zaś jaka kara niebios miała :Spaść na nią samą, to chybaby za to, :Że winna życie niecnemu żydowi. :Pójdźmy, Gracyano, przeczytaj to idąc: :Jessyka będzie nam pochodnię niosła. Wychodzą. Scena piąta Przed domem Szajloka. Wchodzą SZAJLOK i LANCELOT. SZAJLOK. :Dobrze: przekonasz się na własne oczy :Czem jest Bassanio, a czem stary Szajlok. :Pójdź tu, Jessyko! — Nie będziesz, jak u mnie, :Napychał brzucha — Jessyko! — i legał :Całymi dniami, chrapał; darł odzienie. — :Jessyko! żywo! hej! LANCELOT. :Jessyko! żywo! SZAJLOK. :Kto tobie kazał wrzeszczeć? Czym ja kazał? LANCELOT. :Zwykliście mi byli mówić tylko, że nie powinienem niczego czynić bez rozkazu. Wchodzi JESSYKA. JESSYKA. :Wołacie, ojcze? Cóż mi rozkażecie? SZAJLOK. :Jestem na ucztę zaproszony. Naści :Klucze, Jessyko. Ale pocóż pójdę? :Nie zaprosili mnie tam przez życzliwość; :Chcą mi pochlebić tylko. Pójdę jednak: :Nie przez uprzejmość, ale przez nienawiść, :Aby nasycić się widokiem zbytku :Tego chrześcijańskiego marnotrawcy. :Jessyko, pilnuj domu, moje dziecko. :Idę z niechcenia. Coś niefortunnego :Knuje się przeciw mojej spokojności, :Bo mi się śniły dziś worki z pieniędzmi. LANCELOT :Pójdźcie, panie, proszę was; mój nowy pan liczy na waszą przyszłość. SZAJLOK :Jak ja na jego. LANCELOT. '''Przygotowano tam pewną siupryzę. Nie powiadam, żeby to miała być maskarada, ale jeżeli zobaczycie coś podobnego, to nic darmo mi krew ciekła z nosa w ostatni poniedziałek wielkanocny. O szóstej z rana; któryto poniedziałek przypadł w tym roku na ten sarn dzień, w którym przez cztery lata poprzednie była środa popielcowa. '''SZAJLOK :Co? maskarada ma być? maskarada? :Pozamykajże drzwi szczelnie, Jessyko; :A jak usłyszysz odgłos tarabana :I kwik przeklęty koszlawej piszczałki, :To mi się wtedy nie wieszaj u okien, :Ani wyścibiaj głowy na ulicę, :Aby się gapić na tych chrześcijańskich :Błaznów, z twarzami pomalowanemi; :Ale zaszpuntuj uszy mego domu, :Rozumiem przez to okna, i "nie wpuszczaj :Dźwięku tej głupiej, szalonej rozpusty :Do uczciwego mego domu. Słyszysz ? :Na kij Jakóba przysięgam, że nie mam :Żadnej ochoty do biesiadowania: :Tylko gwałt sobie czynię. Do Lancelota. :Idź waść naprzód; :Powiedz, że przyjdę. LANCELOT :Idę naprzód, panie. Do Jessyki. :Stań jednak panna w oknie, mimo tego, :Bo się tu zjawi ktoś o zmroku; :Wart, żeby przed nim nie kryć wzroku. Wychodzi. SZAJLOK :Co ci tam prawił do ucha ten hultaj :Z rodu Hagary? hę! JESSYKA :Powiedział tylko: :Bądź panna zdrowa; nic więcej. SZAJLOK :Ten urwis :Jest w gruncie nie tak zły, ale obżartuch, :Ślimak do pracy i skłonny do spania, :Jak świszcz. Nie trzymam trutniów w moim ulu, :Dlategom też go odprawił, tem chętniej, :Że poszedł w służbę do kogoś takiego, :Komu dopomódz nie omieszka pewnie :Do wypróżnienia pożyczonych worków. :Nuże, Jessyko, idź do domu. Może :Wrócę za chwilę. Zrób tak, jakem kazał; :A drzwi zarygluj. Zamknięta rzecz, święta: :Dobry gospodarz zawsze to pamięta. Wychodzi. JESSYKA :Bądź zdrów! :Jeśli mnie szczęście nie łudzi zdradziecko, :Nie mam już ojca, tyś utracił dziecko. Wychodzi. Scena szósta Tamże. GRACYANO i SALARINO wchodzą zamaskowani. GRACYANO :Oto wystawa, przed którą Lorenco :Kazał nam czekać. SALARINO :Pora umówiona :Minęła prawie. GRACYANO :Dziw, że się tak spóźnia: :Gachowie zwykli godzinę uprzedzać. SALARINO :O, stokroć prędzej gołębie Wenery :Lecą skojarzyć świeży sprzęg miłości, :Niźli się kwapią utrzymać niezłomnie :Obowiązkową wiarę. GRACYANO :Tak się dzieje. :Bracie, we wszystkiem. Któż wstaje od uczty :Z równym, jak do niej zasiadł, apetytem? :Któryż koń nowy kurs odbywa z ogniem :Tak samo żartkim, jak pierwszy? Wszystkiego :Chciwiej się żąda, niżeli używa. :Nakształt młodzika, albo marnotrawcy, :Wypływa okręt z rodzinnej przystani, :Gładki i cały, z pełnymi żaglami, :Cacko, pieścidło wiei rozkosznicy; :A wraca nazad nakształt marnotrawcy: :Z żaglami w szmatach, z poprzecieranymi :Zewsząd bokami, chudy, poszarpany, :Ofiara tejże wiei rozkosznicy. Wchodzi LORENCO. SALARINO :Otóż Lorenco: schowaj to na potem. LORENCO :Wybaczcie mi tę zwłokę, przyjaciele: :Nie moja wina w tem, żeście czekali, :Lecz interesu, który mię zatrzymał. :Jeśli będziecie mieli kiedy spełnić :Kradzież kobiety na własny rachunek, :To i ja na was tak długo zaczekam. :Postąpcie bliżej! Tu mieszka żyd, teść mój. :Hop! hop! hop! jest tam kto? JESSYKA w ubiorze pazia ukazuje się w oknie. JESSYKA :Co wy za jedni? :Powiedzcie, aby mię lepiej upewnić, :Choć mogę przysiądz, żem głos wasz poznała. LORENCO :To ja, LORENCO, twój kochanek. JESSYKA. :Tak jest, :Lorenco, tak, mój kochanek: bo kogóż :Serdeczniej kocham ? Ale któż wie lepiej, :Niż ty, Lorenco, czy i ty mnie również? LORENCO :Niebo i własna twa myśl to poświadcza. JESSYKA, :Weź tę szkatułkę: warta ona trudu. :Radam, że ciemno i że mnie nie widzisz, :Bo mi wstyd bardzo w tem przebraniu, ale :Miłość jest ślepa; kochankowie nigdy :Nie widzą szaleństw, jakie popełniają; :Gdyby inaczej było, sam Kupido :Zapłoniłby się, widząc mnie w tej chwili :Tak przemienioną w chłopca. LORENCO :Zejdź, kochanie: :Trzeba, ażebyś mi pochodnię niosła. JESSYKA :Pochodnię? Mamie sama jeszcze świecić :Memu wstydowi? Zbyt on i tak jawny. :Ej! luby! środek to uwidocznienia, :A mnieby trzeba być ukrytą, LORENCO :Czyliż :Nią już nie jesteś w tym ślicznym kostyumie? :Zejdź no, bo noc już jest na przesileniu, :I towarzysze uczty u Bassania :Czekają na nas. JESSYKA :Zamknę drzwi, zabiorę :Jeszcze coś złota i zejdę natychmiast. Znika z okna. GRACYANO :To nie żydówka, to bóstwo, na honor! LORENCO, :Wierzcie mi, że ''ją kocham z całej duszy, :Bo jest roztropną, jeśli się znam na tem, :I piękną, jeśli oko mnie nie zwodzi, :I wierną, o tem już mię przekonała; :Za tę więc piękność, roztropność i wiarę :Wieczną jej z serca uczynię ofiarę. ''Wchodzi JESSYKA. :A! przecież przyszła! — Dalejże, panowie, :Spieszmy, bo musim stawić się na słowie. Wychodzi. JEASYKA i SALARINEM. — Wchodzi ANTONIO, ANTONIO :Kto tu jest? GRACYANO :Czyś to ty, signor Antonio? ANTONIO :Ej, ej, Gracyano! Gdzież reszta kompanii? :Już po dziewiątej: czekają na ciebie. :O maskaradzie niema dzisiaj mowy; :Wiatr się odwrócił; Bassanio chce zaraz :Siadać na okręt. Wysiałem za tobą :Z jakich dwudziestu posłańców. GRACYANO :Niczego :Bardziej nie pragnę i nie żądani więcej, :Jak być pod żaglem i w drodze czemprędzej. Wychodzą. Scena siódma Belmont. Sala w pałacu Porcyi. Odgłos trąb. PORCYA i KSIĄŻĘ MAROKAŃSKI wchodzą z orszakami swymi. PORCYA. '''Idźcie firankę podnieść i odsłonić :Owe trzy skrzynki temu cnemu księciu. :Wybieraj teraz, panie. '''KSIĄŻĘ MAROKAŃSKI :Jedna ze złota; ma na wierzchu napis: :"Kto mnie wybierze, zyska to, co wielu nęci." :Druga ze srebra, a na niej te słowa: :"Kto mnie wybierze, wygra to, czego jest godzien;" :Trzecia z ołowiu, z godłem również lichem: :"Kto mnie wybierze, musi wszystko ryzykować." :Po czemże poznam, czym wybrał właściwą? PORCYA :W jednej z nich mieści się mój wizerunek: :Gdy tę wybierzesz, książę, będę twoją. KSIĄŻĘ MAROKAŃSKI :Niechże bóg jaki kieruje mym sądem. :Muszę, raz jeszcze przejrzeć te napisy. :Cóż mówi naprzód ta skrzynka z ołowiu? :"Kto mnie wybierze, musi wszystko ryzykować." :Za co? za ołów? ryzykować wszystko. :Za podły ołów? ta skrzynka wątpliwa. :Kto ryzykuje wszystko, ten to czyni :W nadziei chyba sowitej korzyści. :Złota myśl nie dba o śmiecie, i ja więc :Nie zryzykuję wszystkiego za ołów. :Cóż mówi teraz z kolei ta srebrna? :"Kto mnie wybierze, wygra to, czego jest godzien", :Czego jest godzien? namyśl się, Maroko, :I zważ w bezstronnej dłoni swoją wartość. :Gdybym byt cenion w miarę mej zasługi, :Byłbym zaiste godzien wiele posiąść; :To wiele jednak mogłoby się nie dać :Rozciągnąć właśnie do tej pięknej pani. :Jakkolwiek, z drugiej strony, wątpić o tem, :Byłoby sobie samemu ubliżać. :Czegóż ja jestem godzien? Jej, zaiste; :Godzien jej jestem przez ród, przez majątek, :Przez wychowanie i umysł; lecz bardziej :Nad wszystko godzien jej jestem przez miłość". :Gdybym też nie szedł dalej i tę wybrał? :Ale zobaczmy jeszcze, co opiewa :Napis wyryty na tej złotej skrzynce? :"Kto mnie wybierze, zyska to, co wielu nęci". :O niej to mowa, ona nęci wszystkich; :Ze wszech stron świata ciągną tu rycerze, :Aby się modlić do tego świętego, :Śmiertelną piersią tchnącego posągu. :Hirkańskie stepy, nieprzebyte piaski :Rozległych pustyń Arabii, są teraz jakby drogami utorowanemi :Przez książąt, chcących ujrzeć piękną Porcyę. :Dumne królestwo wód, którego paszcze :Plują w twarz niebu, żadną nie jest tamą :Dla tych miłosnych pątników: jest ono :Dla nich jak strumień łatwy do przebycia, :Przez który dążą ujrzeć piękną Porcyę. — :W jednej z tych skrzynek ma się tedy mieścić :Jej boski obraz. Czyżby w ołowianej ? :Sama myśl o tem byłaby bluźnierstwem, :Taki sprzęt byłby za nikczemny nawet :Do otoczenia jej całunu w grobie. :Mamie przypuścić, że ją kryje srebro, :Którego wartość jest dziesięćkroć razy :Mniejszą niż złota? O, bezbożna myśli! :Nigdy tak drogi, tak uroczy klejnot :Nie był oprawny inaczej jak w złoto. :Jest w Anglii złotej monety gatunek, :Z wyobrażeniem anioła w odbiciu, :W odbiciu tylko; tu w tem złotem łożu :Spoczywa cały anioł. — Tę wybieram: :Daj mi klucz, pani, niech się co chce stanie! PORCYA. :Oto jest: otwórz ją książę. Jeżeli :W niej jest mój obraz, będę twoją. KSIĄŻĘ MAROKAŃSKI' otworzywszy skrzynki. '' :Piekło! :Co to takiego ? Trupia głowa, w której :Wygniłem oku tkwi jakoweś pismo. :Cóż tu jest napisane? przeczytajmy. Czyta. :Nic wszystko, co się lśni, jest złotem: :Oddawna ci mówiono o tem. :Nie jeden rozstał się z żywotem, :Co się dal złudzić mym błyskotem, :Grób złoty bywa tuczny błotem. :Gdyby twój zapał, ścisłym splotem, Z ''mądrości złączon był przymiotem, :Byłbyś był treść mą odgadł lotem. :Idź precz, odpowiedź twa nic potem. — :Precz więc, po gorzkim tym zawodzie, :Grzejący ogniu! witaj, chłodzie! :Bądź zdrowa, Porcyo, kto tak jak ja stratny, :Ten do pożegnań dłuższych jest niezdatny. ''Wychodzi ze swym orszakiem. '''PORCYA. :Spuśćcie zasłonę! To pierwszy akt próbny, :Oby tak wybrał każdy doń podobny! Scena ósma Wenecya. Ulica. Wchodzi SALARINO i Solanio. SALARINO :Tak jest, widziałem Bassania pod żaglem; :Z nim i Gracyano się wyprawił; ale :Lorenca niema, ręczę, na ich statku. SOLANIO :Ten żyd szubrawiec, krzykiem skłonił dożę, :Pójść z nim i okręt Bassania przetrząsnąć. SALARINO :Za późno przyszli, okręt był już wtedy :Na pełnem morzu; doszło jednak dożę, :Że w jednej z gondol widziano Lorenca :Z rozmiłowaną jego Żydóweczką. :Przytem Antonio ręczył doży słowem, :Że ich nie było na Bassania statku. SOLANIO :Jeszczem nie widział żalu tak dziwnego, :Tak szalonego, tak sprzecznego w sobie, :Jaki po mieście ten parch żyd wyzionął. :Moje dukaty! — wołał — moja córka! :O, moja córko! — O, moje dukaty! :Uciekła z chrześcijaninem! — O, chrześcijańskie :Moje dukaty! — O, sprawiedliwości! :"O, córko! — O, dukaty! — Cały worok, :Całe dwa worki opieczętowane, :Pełne dukatów, podwójnych dukatów, :Skradła mi własna córka! — i precyoza, :Parę kamieni, parę drogocennych :Kamieni, własna córka mi ukradła! — :Sprawiedliwości! — Znajdźcie mi tę dziewkę! :Oddajcie mi ją. — Ona ma przy sobie :Moje kamienie i moje dukaty! SALARINO :Wszystkie weneckie chłopcy biegną za nim :I krzyczą: Córka! Dukaty! Kamienie! SOLANIO :Niech się Antonio ogląda na termin, :Bo mógłby za to przypłacić. SALARINO :To pewna: :Wczoraj poznałem się z jednym Francuzem, :Który mi mówił, że w ciasnym przesmyku, :Dzielącym Francyę od Anglii, zatonął :Jakiś nasz okręt z bogatym ładunkiem. :Gdy mi to mówił, natychmiast Antonio :Przyszedł mi na myśl i pragnąłem w duszy, :Aby to nie był jego. SOLANIO :Powinienbyś :Antonia o tem uwiadomić; wszakże :Nie nagle, boby go to przeraziło. SALARINO :Niema na świecie poczciwszego serca. :Byłem obecny, kiedy się Bassanio :I on żegnali; mówił mu Bassanio, :Że wszelkich starań dołoży, ażeby :Wrócić co rychlej; on zaś odrzekł na to: :Nie, mój Bassanio, nie zbywaj tej sprawy :Byle jak, przez wzgląd na mnie, niechaj ona :Dojrzeje z czasem, a ów skrypt u żyda :Niech nie zakłóca twych troskliwych myśli. :Bądź wesół i zwróć całą swoją dążność :Ku pozyskaniu względów i zabiegom, :Jakie cię będą mogły tam zalecić, — :To mówiąc, z łzami w oczach twarz odwrócił, :Chcąc ukryć swoje wzruszenie; uścisnął :Rękę Bassania i tak się rozstali. SOLANIO. :Zdawałoby się prawie, ie on żyje :Tylko dla niego. Pójdźmy go odwiedzić :I smutek jego rozerwać cokolwiek, :W ten albo inny sposób. SALARINO. :Dobrze, idźmy. Wychodzą. Scena dziewiąta Belmont. Sala w pałacu Porcyi. Wchodzi NERYSSA ze służącym. NERYSSA :Podnieść zasłonę. Książę Aragoński :Formie przysięgi uczynił już zadość :I wraz tu przyjdzie dopełnić wyboru. Odgłos trąb. Wchodzą: książę Aragoński i PORCYA z swymi orszakami. PORCYA :Szlachetny książę, oto leżą skrzynki. :Jeśli wybierzesz tę, w której mój obraz, :Ślubny nasz obrzęd zaraz się odbędzie; :Jeśli zaś chybisz, panie, będziesz musiał :Ustąpić dziś natychmiast, bez szemrania. KSIĄŻĘ ARAGOŃSKI :Przysięga, którąm złożył, wkłada na mnie trzy obowiązki: naprzód, nie wymieniać :Przed nikim, którą z tych skrzynek wybrałem; :Powtóre, jeśli nie trafnie wybiorę, :Nigdy się odtąd nie starać o rękę :Żadnej dziewicy; na ostatek, w razie, :Gdyby mię szczęście zawiodło, niezwłocznie :Opuścić dom twój, pani, i odjechać. PORCYA :Trzy te warunki zaprzysięga każdy, :Co chce niegodną mą osobę posiąść. KSIĄŻĘ ARAGOŃSKI :Będę im wierny. Terazże Fortuno, :Rozśmiej się! — Złoto, srebro, lichy ołów. — :"Kto mnie wybierze, musi wszystko ryzykować." :Trochębyś piękniej musiała wyglądać, :Żebym cię przeniósł nad inne. Cóż mówi :Ta świetnie złotem błyszcząca? zobaczmy! :"Kto mnie wybierze, zyska to, co wielu nęci." :Co wielu nęci? Przez ten wyraz "wielu", :Możnaby głupi gmin rozumieć, który :W wyborze swoim chwyta się pozoru, :Pojmując tylko to, co może tępym :Wzrokiem namacać: nie pogląda wewnątrz. :I jak jaskółka, wątłą swą budowę :Kleci w powietrzu u zewnętrznej ściany, :Na grę przypadku. Nie wybiorę tego, :Co wielu nęci, bo nie chcę stad duchem :Na równym stopniu z pospolitą rzeszą, :Ani się bratać z bezrozumnym tłumem. :Do ciebie teraz zwracam się, do ciebie, :Srebrna skarbnico! Cóż mi ty obwieścisz? :"Kto mnie wybierze, wygra to, czego jest godzien" :Sensowne zdanie! bo któżby się ważył :Kusić o szczęście i o cześć, nie mając :Stępia zasługi? Wara komukolwiek :W niezasłużony stroić się przywilej! :Gdyby lenności, stopnie i urzędy :Nie przychodziły sposobem nieprawym, :I gdyby każda godność piastowana :Była nabytkiem godności wewnętrznej, :Ilużby ludzi nakrywało głowy, :Zamiast stać kornie z odkrytemi! Iluż :Rozkazodawców słuchałoby wtedy, lleżby szui nikczemnej odpadło :Z pomiędzy pełnych ziarn istnej wyższości! :A ile istnej wyższości powstało :Z plew i rumowisk czasu, aby nowym :Blaskiem zajaśnieć! Lecz wróćmy do rzeczy. :"Kto mnie wybierze, wygra to, czego jest godzien". :Dufam w zasługę. Daj mi klucz, o pani, :By mi otworzył tę drogę do szczęścia! PORCYA :Za opieszale przystępujesz, książę, :Do tego, co tam masz znaleść. KSIĄŻĘ ARAGOŃSKI ''otwiera skrzynkę''. :Co widzę? :Portret idyoty, który, oczy mrużąc, :Wyciąga ku mnie zapisany świstek. :O, jakżeś różny od obrazu Porcyi! :Od mych nadziei i zasługi mojej! :"Kto mnie wybierze, wygra to, czego jest godzien." :Godzienże jestem tylko głowy głupca? :Toż mój dział Nie wartżem niczego więcej? PORCYA :Błądzić i sądzić są to dwa zadania :Różne i sprzeczne z sobą. KSIĄŻĘ ARAGOŃSKI :Cóż tu stoi? Czyta. :Czem srebro skutkiem chrztu płomieni, :Tem w próbach ci są doświadczeni, :Czyj umysł sięga aż do rdzeni; :Niejeden cień zwodniczy ceni, :To też nie zyska nic prócz cieni. :Bywają głupcy posrebrzeni, :Jak ten, co prawdą to być mieni. :Z kimkolwiek waszmość się ożeni, :Będziemy z sobą połączeni. :Bądź zdrów: już tego nic nie zmieni, :Przepraszam jak najuniżeniej. — :Gdybym tu jeszcze dłużej bawił, :Więcejbym głupstwa się nabawił. :Przyszedłem z ''jedną głupią głową, :A wracam nazad z dubeltową. :Adieu! nic dla mnie tu już pole; :Odchodzę z wstydem znieść mą dolę. ''Wychodzi ze swym orszakiem. PORCYA :Tak w świecy toną ćmy i mole. :O, światłe głupcy! mędrcy z głową chorą, :Im głębiej wezmą, tem płyciej wybiorą. NERYSSA :Dobrze to mówi stara aksyoma, :Że śmierć i żona z góry przeznaczona. PORCYA :Nerysso, spuść firankę. Wbiega służący. SŁUŻĄCY :Jest tu pani? PORCYA :Jest, mości panie. SŁUŻĄCY :Przed bramą pałacu :Zsiadł z konia jakiś młody Wenecyanin, :Z uwiadomieniem o blizkim przybyciu :Swojego pana, od którego przywiózł :Najuprzejmiejsze pozdrowienia, to jest, :Oprócz grzeczności i pięknych słów, dary :Znacznej wartości. Nie widziałem jeszcze :Gońca miłości tak miłego. Nigdy :Kwietniowy ranek nie zwiastował wabniej :Zbliżającego się nadejścia lata, :Niż ten posłaniec swego pana. PORCYA :Przestań, :Boję się, żebyś w końcu nie powiedział, :Że on jest jakim blizkim twoim krewnym, . :Tak uroczyste sypiesz mu pochwały. :Pójdźmy, Nerysso. Jak mi się też wyda, :Ciekawa jestem, ten laufer Kupida. NERYSSA :Bassanio, królu serc! Coś mi się roi. :Że to kwatermistrz z awangardy twojej. Wychodzą Category:Kupiec wenecki